Gears (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Gears is an Autobot, he once worked for the Fallen, not a seeker himself, but did helped the Fallen, after the first war, he's willing to fight the Decepticons for protect the universe, doesnt matter if he have to give up his life Biography Early Life Gears was one of the Fallen Decepticons and he come to Earth for build a Harvester. after Fallen revealed that the Primes didnt wanted to harvest this sun due to life being present here, Gears was one of the Decepticons that agreed that the Primes were right, after Prima died he and the others considered him a hero and began to prepare a funeral service for him, Gears later picked up Prima sword and left. Under Custody of the Constructicons Many years later, Gears was captured by the Constructicons, with the intentions of rebooting him so he could be a Decepticon again, then the Autobot named Sideswipe was captured by the Constructicons, He finds himself in a cell. he finds out the Constructicons want him to join the Decepticons, Long Haul and Mixmaster reveal they will reboot Sideswipe. then they leave to repair the Rampage Drone that was damaged by Prowl. in the cell Sideswipe meets Gears. Gears tries to tell him that theres no way to escape but Sideswipe refuses to listen, Gears tries to talk with Sideswipe about the Constructicons, but Sideswipe doesnt care what they are, he just wants to leave. Galvatron then arrives to the Base tossing Knock Out and Jazz inside the cell with Sideswipe and Gears. Jazz suggests they must escape, but Gears tells them that they cant escape and are destinated to die. Jazz then freaks out cause he doesnt wanna die. Sideswipe simply suggest them to ignore Gears, Gears then tells them that the Decepticons that have them here are named Constructicons, Sideswipe seems to remember those names and and also begins to remember seeing them before. Gears warms them that they still cant escape, plus the building cannot be destroyed...expect by explosions, but Sideswipe tells him that he will escape not matter what, Then Long Haul and Mixmaster return, they decide to reboot Sideswipe first, they take him out of the cage, but Sideswipe escapes, the Constructicons chases him. But Sideswipe is able to succesfully escape from them, so the Constructicons return to their base for reboot the other Autobots. but Sideswipe returns and frees Gears, Jazz and Knock Out. Death Gears tells Sideswipe that he was right, there are ways to escape, but then the Constructicons block their path, so they take a shortcut. the Constructicons chases them thru their base, but Long Haul decides to blow the base. Gears gets stuck on fallen walls thanks to the auto-destruct device, Sideswipe tries to help him out, but Gears tells him to go, cause his time to go is here. Sideswipe, Jazz and Knock Out make it out alive as thee base is destroyed. killing Gears in the process, his remains are found by the Rampage drone later on. Relationships Friends and Allies *Sideswipe - Friend *Jazz - Friend *Knock Out - Friend Enemies *The Fallen *Constructicons - Enemies, Killers Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' (First appearance) ***''The Fallen'' - Torque ***''Sideswipe'' - Barricade24 Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Autobots Category:Autobots Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters